


My Sweet Teacher!

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Story, M/M, ParentxTeacher, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was a teacher with a hardened heart...Park Chanyeol was a parent with a disquieted past...Could one ever complete the other?





	My Sweet Teacher!

Byun Baek Hyun stood at his mailbox at the end of his driveway with his mail within his hold. He was upset and confused. His Ex-Boyfriend had left him for some girl a couple of months earlier in the year. Now he had an invitation to the bastard's wedding.

He was getting married to the girl he'd replaced him with. And he knew that he wasn't going to attend their wedding. Besides that fact, his Ex-Boyfriend was still an inconsiderate jerk after all this time. And he wondered why he was still even surprised by that notion?

The funny thing is that the asshole had asked him to marry him right before he even broke up with him. It was like Baekhyun was just his backup plan just in case the woman that he actually wanted didn't feel the same way about him. So you know that, that ended badly.

Merely after that mongrel broke up with him, he had decided that he would be done with love altogether. Or so he'd thought until he met one, Park Chan Yeol, a single parent that came to the preschool that he worked for to drop off his cherubic little baby girl. Chanyeol was more than a parent to him. He was the man of his dreams. The man he'd always have a flirty conversed run around with every time they came in to contact with each other.

Baekhyun blushed at the thought of his simple little crush on the man. Oh, who was he kidding! He was blindedly in love with the man. And he considered himself that way in the safety of his own home as he entered it then went immediately up the stairs to his bedroom where he tossed his body down against the bed.

It was nighttime when he got up and took a shower. When he was dressed for bed and out of the bathroom, he grabbed his laptop, plugged it up, and turned it on. He logged in and then clicked on the internet icon and was automatically logged in to his school's website.

He read what the parents of his students had say about what was going on within the walls of his classroom, replied to some of the comments, and then logged off. He placed his computer on sleep mode and then went to sleep as well. He had a long day ahead of him.

He couldn't wait to go back to work just to see Chanyeol and his daughter once more. A soft smile edged the corners of his lips as he finally drifted off to sleep.

When Baekhyun woke the next day, he got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He was not going to be in pain anymore. his heart was going to stay closed no matter who would try to open it again. He enforced those thoughts deep inside of his mind. He hoped that he would stick to them.

Baekhyun took a quick shower and dressed to start his day. He went in to the kitchen heading over towards the refrigerator in order to prepare himself something to eat for breakfast. He began to cook and once everything was done, Baekhyun sat down at the table.

He ate his breakfast thinking about the wedding invitation and hate for his Ex intensified by tenfold. He started to imagine the different scenarios that he could kill him in, but sadly, none of those ways were perfect enough for him to choose from. He sighed, finished his breakfast then grabbed his belongings and headed off to work.

The day was beyond perfect. Other than the invite he'd received the night before. The children did all of their assignments with no problems. They all stood outside. It was pleasantly cold and a bit invigorating, but altogether nice weather. It was the end of the day and all of the teachers were awaiting for the parents to pick up their children from the preschool.

The children riding the bus home were long gone by then. In Baekhyun's class only seven of his students are car riders and only one of them still stood at his side. The six's parents picking them up awhile ago. He was still awaiting Park Chanyeol's arrival to the school to pick his patiently ready daughter up.

On the other hand, Park Chan Yeol was a complete mess. He was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating way out of pace, because he was going to see the person that he secretly liked. Teacher Byun Baek Hyun.

Beautiful, intelligent, sweet, Teacher Byun. Okay, so it wasn't so secret. Except for the fact that Teacher Byun had not called him out on it just yet, but he knew that he soon would. He had a feeling.

An inkling deep down inside that he would, so he had decided this morning after he had gotten Yuu Ni up for school that he was going to make the first move. Finally. After all of this time has passed by. And now it was Parent-Teacher pick up time. Just great! That sounds like a bad pun even to Chanyeol's ears, but it was sort of true.

The school had finally came to it's end and he was already in the car headed over to Yuu Ni's preschool to go over and collect her from the teacher's possession at the school. On the way over there he had to count to five repeatedly in order to get his breathing and heart rate back under his control. Recite his objective over and over to himself.

He just had to make it to the school without a nervous breakdown or a car accident report. So when he did safely make it to the school, he breathed in a long deep sigh of a relief. He could do this! It wasn't like he was proposing to the person of all of his affections.

At least not yet, but that was the goal. Someday he wanted to add, one Byun Baek Hyun to his family's registry. And that future was something he would never ever joke about, all considering how much his little darling loved Baekhyun just as much as he had come to love the brilliant teacher.

He drove in the flow of cars that were other parents arriving to come retrieve their own children. Stopping only once his car was right in front of Teacher Byun's class. His heart almost ceasing inside of his chest just at the simple smile he recieved from the sweet teacher. Yuu Ni's hand is being held by his love's as they walked over to the vehicle.

At that sight, he rushed out of the car to assist them. Helping Baekhyun with the door to the back so that Baekhyun can placed Yuu Ni in to her carseat properly. He watched at Baekhyun buckled Yuu Ni in before he gave her a kiss on the right cheek as if saying see you tomorrow sweetheart. Once Baekhyun had moved away from the car door, he closed it turning to the beautifully benignant kind-hearted teacher as he was just about to turn and walk away.

Chanyeol finally gathered the courage inside of himself to speak, "W-wait..."

"Yes?" Teacher Byun smiled warmly almost as blinding as the sun on its brightest day to the elder.

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going out with me?" Chanyeol shyly asked in a cute manner with a hint of his nervousness leaking through his voice. He took in a breath of air anxiously and patiently awaiting for Teacher Byun's reply of rejection to his invitation.

"Are- are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Park?" Teacher Byun probed with shock and bewilderment written across his pretty features as he blushed at the elder man's simple, yet not so simple question. He smiled only again when he noticed the elder's own handsome, yet so cute, beet red face.

"It- it doesn't have to be one if you're uncomfortable with the idea of a parent and teacher seeing each other outside of school." Chanyeol stammered slightly over his own tongue when he spoke. He almost bit down on the wet muscle inside of his mouth from his nervousness.

Teacher Byun brilliantly gleamed when he finally answered Chanyeol's question, "No, I would like that very much. You can pick me up at around 7 o'clock. Tonight, Mr. Park."


End file.
